Integration Trial
by Arrowkid21
Summary: Muggle Families including the Dursleys and Polkiss' are chosen to live with wizards for a month. What will happen? Mostly cannon H/G, R/H and some G/A. Read and enjoy! Rated T because I'm parnoid.
1. Proposal

**I hope you enjoy reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP but it wouldn't be nice if you to steal my plot**

Hermione just couldn't stay still.

Its been 26 hours and 11 minutes since she gave Minister Kingsley the plans for her new project, and he hasn't gotten back to her yet. She found that she couldn't focus on her work and eventually decided to take a walk outside.

_He probably think its a foolish idea. _She thought.

Ron had told her it was a stupid idea, "It would never work Mione. Muggles won't ever be able to understand fundamentals of magic."

But based on her past experience with Ron she had learned that he was hardly ever right about anything. She felt a little reassurance at the thought, and smiled to herself, Ron probably doesn't even know what the word fundamental mean.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her own thought she ran right into the man in front of her. When he turned, around she realized it was the Minister, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"Its nothing Ms. Granger you're just the person I was looking for." he said holding up a document that she recognized as the plans she had submitted to him. "I got threw looking your very _detailed_ proposal, almost read the whole thing before realizing there was a summary attached to the end," he laughed, " This is a very brilliantidea!"

Hermione felt her heart leap with joy.

"But," he continued.

She felt her heart sink, "_but"_ What could be wrong?

"But I can't see this working," he said shaking his head. " We don't know how the muggles would react to being introduced to the wizarding world. They could revolt against us. It's only been a year and a half since the 2nd Great War, we can't afford another one, and certainly not against the entire muggle population. I understand your reason for thinking this is a good idea but I just don't see how it could be possible."

Hermione's mind began racing, As she closed the door to her private couldn't let her case be dismissed so easily, this was too important and could be beneficial to both the wizarding world and the muggles. She had to think of something.

"What if we tried the integration project with only a selective number of muggles?" She asked.

A look of interest dawned on Kingsley's face, which encouraged her to continue.

"We could take a group of the most dull minded, and critical muggles ever and place them in a home with wizards for a month... " She nodded as the idea came to her.

"Yes," she continued, "We would teach them how we function in our world, about our culture and our history. We would be able to study how they interact with the wizarding would serve as sort of a synopsis of what full integration could be like. If all goes well we could began integrating with the rest of the muggle world! And of course if everything were to fail we could simply wipe their memory as if it never happened"

"That's a great idea Miss. Granger but certainly you're not implying studying one type of muggle and using their reaction as a representation for all muggles reaction. You know better than I that different muggles can have very different reactions to the same thing."

Hermione frowned at the statement, "I believe that is true with everyone minister. But I do see what you mean. I will try to get as many different type people in the experiment as possible."

The minister nodded, he fully believed that Hermione Granger was capable of conducting this little integration trail.

"I'll leave it to you Miss. Granger you have my full permission to do what is necessary to complete this trail. All I ask is a full plan submitted to me, including the names of the people involved, and what they will be seeing and doing in our world. Give me a week after submitting your plan so I could ensure all security measures are intact."

She thanked the minister and promised that she could get this to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione went home early that evening, so she could have time to work on her project before her fiancé Ron came home.

That afternoon Hermione wrote four different letters to four different families.

"Honey, I'm home!" Shouted Ron in a very poor American accent.

She smiled and shaked her head, he really needed to lay off those old muggle American movies.

"That's great!" she said slipping the his coat back onto his shoulder, he gave her a puzzled look. "We're going to the burrow everyone is waiting for us there."

Without waiting for him to say anything she grabbed his hand and apparated them both to the Weasley family home.

"Hermione what's the meaning of this!" asked Ron impatiently as they walked into the house.

"Wait Ronald!" She scolded, "You'll find out the same time as everyone else does."

Hermione smiled at the sight of her family in the living room. Harry, still in his auror uniform sat on a chair, his girlfriend, Ginny, on his lap. George and Angelina were playing a game of Exploding Snap on the ground. Bill and Fleur were on the loveseat a beautiful little girl slept between them . Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were discussing something with their son Percy, in the corner of the room.

She noted how tired they all looked after the long day, but she was sure they wouldn't be so sulky once she was through with her announcement.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch her when she walked in.

George snorted, "Woman of the hour." Angelina punched him.

Hermione waited until Ron took a seat before beginning her presentation.

"As you all know I have been working on Integrating the muggle and wizarding world and had presented this idea to minister Kingsley."

She continued to tell them about what she and the minister had discussed earlier.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Asked Ron.

"You guys are going to be the wizarding family harboring the muggle family!" She squealed.

"Do you have any idea who these families will be?" Asked Ginny.

" As a matter of fact I do! Ron and I will be in charge of the Polkiss family, Bill and Fleur could oversee the Jacquette family, Harry and Ginny will be paired with the Dursley's..." She stopped and waited for the explosion.

"The Dursley's!" Yelled Ginny.

"Mione your crazy!" Shouted Harry.

"Please calm down, I really thought about this. It could be a way to reconcile with your family."

"You didn't even ask us Hermione!" stated Harry.

"Because I knew you guys would agree. This means so much to me." No one said anything, but she knew they we're going to so it.

She continued,"Ginny and Harry with the Dursley's and George and Angelina would be with the Grangers."

Percy frowned, "That's your family."

Hermione slowly nodded, "Yes it's my family, my twin cousins, Jillian and Jackie . They know nothing about me being a witch."

This was the one part of her plan that scared her. What if this finally coming out destroy her relationship with her cousins? They meant the world to her how would they react to being left out of their cousins secret for the past 10 years?

**How was that? I really want you guys to review especially if you want this to continue. I need constant motivation when I'm writing and your reviews provide that for me. Favs and follows are nice to but reviews give me the chance to see into your mind see what your like about my story and where improvement is necessary thank you so much :)**


	2. Invitation

**This is dedicated to Sageman2548, ScarletQueen23, and especially to Readingaddict34. Your appreciation means the world to me and it's why I write :)**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything HP**

_Dear Dursley family,_

_I'm pleased to inform you,_

_that you are one of the four families_

_selected to participate in the Integration Project._

_We chose your family based on special characteristics_

_we believe will be beneficial in this experiment._

_You are invited to attend a informational meeting_

_on October 16 in London, where all your questions will be answered._

_Please RSVP by October 13. By choosing to participate, you will be one of the first to _

_contribute to this revolutionary effort._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_ Head of Integration Project_

_ ~Hermione J. Granger_

Petunia's heart swelled with pride as she reread the letter. Seeing the words, "one", "special", and "first" used to describe her family was a dream come true.

This very important, and complete stranger recognized how amazing her family was!

At first Vernon wasn't so keen on going, but once he found out that the Polkiss's had gotten an invitation too, he jumped at the chance to out do the family.

Mr. Polkiss and Mr. Dursley had become rivals when Polkiss's company tried to take over Grunnings a few months ago.

Petunia went all out with their attire, they were sure to be the best dressed family of the night. She even invited the Polkiss's over to show off how much classier her family was compared to them.

"Where are those flibbering wanna be hotshots!" Shouted Vernon. "The car will be here in 10 minuets and if they're not here, than we're leaving without them!"

Just then the door bell ring and Petunia jumped to open it. She let out a small, "hpm" sound when she saw the disgraceful lime green dress Mrs. Polkiss (Mary) wore. You would think she had some class.

The two young men, Dudley and Piers, greeted each other with a weird pat and a handshake, that looked awfully painful to Petunia.

The boys began to converse about the activities they were up to, but there was a horrible silence in the air between the four adults.

Thankfully the tension was broken when the long, black, limousine pulled up in the driveway.

Once in the car Petunia couldn't help but giggle and speculate with Mary about where they were going, and what was going to happen. The two boys helped themselves to the snacks in the limo, while the two men tried to outstare each other.

They arrived in London a little over 30 minuets later and were escorted into a very big, waiting hall.

There were already two young ladies, twin sisters, in the room.

A tall, young, brown haired woman stood before them, behind her a set of heavy looking double by the way she carried herself, Petunia could see she was a person of great importance.

She was the definition of class, and wore her knee length, red dress and black pumps with pride. Petunia decided she liked her.

She smiled warmly at them before introducing herself. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger, head of the Integration Project. Thank you all for taking your time to be here tonight. You may not realize it but you have just taken the first steps to reuniting two groups of people who have been divided for far to long. As you can see there are only three families here instead of four, The Dursley's, the Polkiss's and the Grangers."

As she said their names she pointed out each family.

Petunia thought it strange that the twin girls had the same last name as the woman. She wondered if they were related.

"The Jacquette family was able to attend and therefore will not be participating in the project. I hope you will take pleasure in knowing you are making history. All I ask is for your respect and courtesy for the people who will be speaking to you tonight." She looked up at them, "Follow me," she said.

She spinned around on her heels and threw open the double doors. The three families tried to keep up with her brisk pace while marveling at the beautiful room inside.

It was by far the most extravagant room Petunia had ever been in. Bright lights caused the crystal chandeliers that hunged from the high, vaulted ceilings, to shimmer on the walls. The room had a sense of sophistication and elegancy all mixed in were about a hundred or so people in there chatting happily amongst themselves.

Ms. Granger led them right down the center aisle to their seats in the very first row.

On the stage in front of them were two screens that would be showing video footage of what was going on to those who couldn't see in the back.

Petunia found it odd when some of the audience "ohh'd" and "ahh'd" at the camera moving about, setting on one face and then quickly moving to another.

Ms. Granger was the first to speak, presenting the guest of honors, Petunia, Dudley and Vernon and the other families. She made sure to beam brighter and better than the Polkiss family when the camera landed on her.

Petunia didn't hear what had said but it made Vernon next to her turn ghostly white. He didn't seem to be breathing.

"Vernon?" She whispered quietly.

"P-P-Petunia! Its them! Its them!" He suddenly shouted, startling everyone next to him.

"It's who hon?" she asked calmly attempting to hide her embarrassment, everyone was now looking at them.

He turned to look at her incredulously, "THEM! Those hokey pokey folks that's who! They've come and trapped us in here to kill us for what we did to that boy! AHHHHHHH!" and he ran out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him.

Petunia hurried and followed him out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dudley felt his face heat up from embarrassment at his fathers antics.

All Hermione had said was, " joining the non magical world to the magical world..." and he went haywire the moment he heard the word magic.

Everyone was laughing uncontrollably, including Piers and the two beauitful twins to his right. Even Hermione, on the stage was couldn't contain her laughter.

"Jeez D, I never knew your papa was afarid of MAGICIANS!" Piers teased, he was laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes, and he was having Trouble breating.

Having heard him say magicians, Hermione became serious again and called for order.

"When I say magical, I do not mean as in a magician. I mean a human being capable of performing magical spells and charms."

To prove so, she pulled out her wand and levitated the podium three feet into the air.

I heard the regular people or should I say, "muggles," around me suck in their breath at the sight.

"But the laws- physics," marveled Mr. Polkiss.

Hermione smiled gently, "The laws of physics fail to apply in the wizarding world." She said.

A few other people talked too including the minister of magic, the headmistress of Hogwarts and suprisingly, the British prime minister, who turns out always know about the wizarding world.

Dudley tried to findHarry was there but he didn't see him. Hermione came up to speak more about the the Integration Project.

Turns out they were part of a trial to see how people would react to the revelation. The "special characteristics" referenced in the invitation were actually things like; extreme stubbornness, complete unawarness, and over the top dullness. He was glad his mother didn't hear that.

They would stay with a wizard for a month and learn their way of life and their culture and things. In turn they would teach the wizards about how they function in their own lives including how to use a television and computers and cell phones. Best yet they were getting paid for their "service" 125% of what they would have gotten paid in a month at their regular muggle job.

Piers leaned over to him, "How much will I make D?" He asked excitedly.

"Do you gave a job?" Dudley asked.

Piers blinked, "no."

Dudley pretended he was thinking, "Let me see...hmm... 0 times that.. divide by... 0!" He said excitedly his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sometimes he wondered how his best friend graduated high school.

Finally they could ask questions. The Polkiss family had many, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

Dudley was suprised when one of the twins finally spoke, they had been so quiet throughout the whole thing.

"So you keep this from us for 10 years and you expect for us to just accept it?" Asked one of them slowly, dangerously.

"Jackie not here..." Hermione pleaded, hoping the girl wouldn't make a scene in front of everyone.

"No _cousin_, you listen! Listen to me! Me and Jillian are like _sisters_ to you! And you _lied_ to us!" She sneered, "You probably laughed at our stupidity for believing your lies! YOUR. A. **FREAK!"**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Petunia stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that word "Freak." It echoed in her ear over and over each time louder than before.

That was the word that haunted her everyday, that was the word that broke her family, that was the word, she realized, that was the word that had destroyed her life.

The girl came storming out of the room pulling her poor, clearly distressed sister with her.

Petunia stepped in front of her.

"Get out my way!" The girl fumed.

"I don't know you, but I'm being honest when I say, if you walk out of your cousins life you'll grow to regret it. I know because I was in your position once, my sister was a witch and I was not. I called her a freak and if there was one thing I could take back in my life it would be that." As she said those words, she realized it was true and- GOSH she was an awful person!

Vulnerability flashed across the angry girls face.

Her sister, who had been crying suddenly said, "let's do it Jackie. What good will it do to sit here and cry and be angry about it anyway?"

Together they walked back into the room full of witches and wizards, still visibly upset.

But Petunia was proud that she has been the one to change their mind. If only someone besides Vernon had seen her do it, she sulked.

People started filling out the room, the meeting was over. Loud popping noises were being made outside, and she had feeling she knew what it was.

People disappearing into thin air.

Dudley was one of the last few out of the room. He came over to his parents when he saw them standing there.

"I was sure you guys left!" He said happily, "So are you going to Join the project?"

"Of course we are son," laughed Vernon half-heartily, the walrus size man was still shaken up a bit. "Can't let Polkiss upstage us right?"

She saw a look of disapointment in Dudley's eyes, but the young man didn't say anything. She wondered why he would be disappointed at them.

She was about to ask if he was alight when, Piers came bouncing over. "Blimey Dudley! Their still here! The twins are still here I just saw them! We could ask them out!"

**I really hope you like this I was up until 3am working on it! It won't take you half as long as it took me to write it to leave a review! Thanks :)**


	3. Dinner

**Had a hard time deciding how to start this but came naturally when I began writing.**

**Disclaimer: I followed JKR on twitter today, can't follow myself so... yeah I don't own HP :)**

All to soon the day for departure arrived. Dudley watched as his parents deal with the situation the only way they could: complaining.

Vernon Dursley raved, rather loudly about those "filthy freaks."

"I'm not going to have them do any hocus pocus on me! No sir no!" He yelled at no one in particular. "I've had enough of those freakish people to last a lifetime, if it wasn't for Grunnings I wouldn't be doing this!"

Vernon stopped to look at his son, who was sitting at the dinning table, "This is all for you Dudley! If I let Polkiss get the freaks on his side they'd steal the company right from under me!"

Dudley didn't bother arguing with his father, he never listened to him anyway. He couldn't count how many times he told him, his dream of opening his own gym.

Each time he told this to his father he would smack him on the back and say, "Trying to gain expierence owning a business son? You're going to need it when you take over Grunnings!" Dudley grunted in response to his father, who satisfied, continued ranting.

His mother sat in a chair looking very anxious, sipping her tea every few seconds. Dudley sent a warm smile in her direction which immediately calmed her down a bit.

He wasn't so sure how he felt about his parents. One one hand he was glad they were open to the idea of staying in the wizarding world for a while, but on the other hand they were doing it for all the wrong reasons.

He wanted to learn more about the world his cousin lived in and enjoyed so much; his parents were doing this to protect their pride and there unwillingness to be showed up by the Polkiss'.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Do you have your packs?" Whispered Piers to Dudley.

Dudley nodded, Piers was taking about the cigarettes.

It was a nasty habit they developed together back at Smeltings. Dudley tried to quit several times, but with everything about to happen he found himself craving nicotine flavor again.

Everyone was gathered in the Dursley's living room, where they were told to wait until transportation arrived at 5 pm.

It was now 4:59.

"Shouldn't they be arriving now?" Questioned Mrs. Polkiss.

"Maybe their broom broke down!" laughed Piers.

Mr. Polkiss had a thoughtful look on his face, "You could be right Piers. They probably have their own ways if transportation."

"BOOM!"

The fire place suddenly exploded, frightening the living daylights out of the six people in the room.

A slightly perplexed Hermione Granger stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sorry about the explosion, I didn't realize you had an electric fireplace. So how's everyone doing!" She asked clapping her hands together to shake off the ash.

Everyone was too shock to answer, even Dudley who had seen this exact same thing happen years earlier, with the redheads and Harry.

"You just came out the freaking fireplace!" Shouted Piers.

"Yes, is called floo, its one of the most common ways witches and wizards travel. We also used apparition, portkeys and of course brooms."

"I'm going to need some serious mediations to make it through this month!" Laughed Mr. Polkiss although he was still a bit shaken.

"Is that how were going to travel?" Asked Dudley.

He was skeptical about using the fireplace, what if it didn't work for muggles like him and he got burned!

"Yes Dudley! As a matter if fact we should be leaving about now, Molly would never let me be if the food gets cold before you arrived!" She laughed.

Dudley noted she seemed very fond of this Molly woman and he wondered who she was.

They would be going in paurs, Dudley and Piers first, followed by Mister and Missus Polkiss, Vernon and Petunia, then finally Hermione.

Dudley was terrified stepping into that fireplace, but Hermione assured him everything would be alright, just as long as he said " The Burrow" clearly.

Dudley received a nasty shock when he appeared to the Burrow, the family of redheads who had came to collect Harry that one summer were staring back at him.

"Oh no," he mumbled.

"Hello! You two must be Dudley and Piers!" Welcomed a plump looking woman with graying red hair, She gave each of them a hug. "I'm Molly Weasley."

Dudley was about to say something when suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Polkiss fell out if the fireplace covered in ashes.

Molly quickly went to tend to them, leaving Dudley and Piers to face the rest of the redheaded Weasleys and the few other people in the room.

"Well, well, well, I never expected to see a Dursley at the Burrow," smirked the young man who Dudley quickly realized as one of the devious twins. He quickly scanned the room for the other one but didn't see him.

"How do you know Dudley?" Asked Piers.

With a sinking feeling, Dudley realized that Piers knew nothing about Harry being a wizard. Thankfully Harry and his friend-what was his name- Ron! Yeah that's it! Harry and Ron weren't here. Maybe they won't show up.

Just then his parents fell through. His father landed flat on his mothers back who had hit the floor first.

"Oi! Vernon get iff of me!" Screamed a breathless Petunia.

Laughter erupted in the room, which was quickly silenced by a stern look from .

Vernon slowly rolled his heavy body off his wife. "Sorry Pet." He said.

Molly introduced herself to the older Dursleys. Vernon was not pleased, "Oh how could this get any worse! We get stuck with the most freakish family of the lot!"

Mr. and Mrs. Polkiss looked confused at the statement.

"What's going on Dudley? How do you know them?" Piers questioned looking at me accusingly.

Thankfully Dudley didn't answer because just then an angry Hermione Granger yelled, "Where are they! They were suppose to come home with Jackie and Jillian!"

"They'll be here soon, sweetie. Let's just start eating, I'm sure these poor muggles are starving after such a long day." Said Molly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Even Vernon Dursley couldn't resist the wonderful cooking of .

The table was piled high with all sorts of dishes, some that Dudley recognized and others he didn't.

In the middle if draining his second glass of the ridiculously good butterbeer, he heard several people arrive through the fireplace.

Hermione, and Molly jumped up and went to the front room to meet up with the arrivals, who couldn't be seen from the dinning table.

All the muggles stopped eating curious of the new arrivals, wondering who they were.

Molly marched back into the kitchen, with her the twin girls who happened to be Hermione's cousins.

"Hello." Greeted one.

"Hi." Said the other.

They said, numerous , "hello's", "hi's", a "jello" and "ignore him" that went through the room.

"You started eating!"complained a vaguely familiar voice from the front, "I thought you guys were waiting until everyone got here. You know some guest eat enough for three!" Dudley had a feeling Ron was taking about him.

"Oh stop it Ron, there's enough food for everyone! If you had gotten here on time we would have started eating together." Chastise Hermione.

"Something came up and we had to take care of it." Answered Harry.

Dudley felt his heart clutch, Harry was really here. His parents had a look of dread etched on their faces.

Piers and his parents went back to eating and conversing with the Weasleys not recognizing Harry's voice.

A few moments later Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in.

"Oh drat Dudley your cousin is part of the project." Said Piers.

"Project? What are you on about? Harry's not part of no project, he's a wizard. A great one to." Stated the one red haired girl at the table.

"Harry Potter, the srawny kid we used to jump a wizard! You're lying!" Acussed Piers.

The looks he got from the family at was enough to silence Piers. They did not look happy, the girl looked dead scary. With him having admitted to jump a young Harry to his adopted wizard family, I quietly advised him to shut up.

Molly spoke up in an attempt to stop the brewing fight. "How about we each introduce ourselves? Just your name and a little something about yourselves. I'll go first I'm Molly Weasley mother of seven, six boys and a daughter."

Dudley saw Mrs. Polkiss mouth drop open.

"Seven?" The woman breathed, "I could hardly manage my one!"

"They must have been neglected one person can't take care of seven children!" Screetches Petunia.

Dudley couldn't believe she just said that.

Molly had a scandeloous look on her face, most of the people at the table jumped up in rage.

Molly answered calmly, "Sit down," they reluctantly agreed, "Actually Petunia dear my children came out rather fine, they weren't spoiled or rude and they did not go around smoking and beating up smaller children."

That shut her up real quick and Dudley felt ashamed of himself and his parents.

The introduction continued, the atmosphere more tense then before. Dudley marveled at all the wonderful jobs in the wizarding world. Some worked with Goblins in a bank, others owned joke shops and played professional sport. Dudley was siprised to hear that Harry was part of the magical law enforcement, on his was to being head of the department.

His father proudly announced himself as the owner of the drill company, to which Author Weasley replied, "What are drills?"

"Idiots," he heard his dad mutter thankfully no one else heard him.

"It's your turn Dudley," muttered the nice witch he sat next to, her name was Angelina.

Dudley felt embarrassed to say what he did because it wasn't half as interesting as any of the wizards jobs, "I go to a university I'm studying buisness because I want to open my own gym. Until recently I worked at a movie theater."

He was suprised the response he got from those around the table. They were asking him all sorts of questions as if the movie theater was the most interesting thing.

Piers couldn't make himself sound worse, "Um well I don't have a job, I dropped out of university, I live with my parents and umm... like playing videogames."

"So you're a bum," concluded George Weasley with a grin.

Dudley couldn't help but feel embarrassed for his best friend.

Jackie, the fierce one of the twins was studying sports medicine. Dudley noted that Angelina was studying to be a sport medic to, but of course for wizard sports.

Suprisingly, the twin who cried at the info meet, Jillian, was a racecar driver.

The mention of the racecar spurred a whirl of conversation, that went on for hours. Some wanted to know what a racecar was, how did you get one and if they could race.

Dudley was happy at how well the night went. Everyone was able to participate in the conversation including his father would, who told the story of how his company sells drills to racecar companies.

"I forgot to tell you guys who your staying with!" Shouted Hermione over the noise of laughter.

We all quited down, although I was sure I knew who I would we staying with.

"The Dudley, Mister and Missus Dursley will be staying with Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld's Place." I nodded, I was right about us staying with Harry, I didn't know Ginny lived with him. I'll try ro stay on her good side, she's an intimidating witch.

"Jackie and Jillian you two will be with Angelina and George. And PIers, mister and missus Polkiss will be staying with Ron and I."

Everyone begin lining up to use the fireplace, I was excited to do it again.

"You guys want to try another mode of transportation?" Angelina asked the girls, they nodded.

She took hold of the twins hands with each of her own and with a pop all three dissappeared.

"Of course she leaves me with the pink and purple bags," muttered George who grabbed the girls abandoned luggage, "I'm out," he said and disappeared with the bags.

"There will never be a boring day with these people!" said Piers laughing.

"Why don't we just pop out?" I ask Harry.

"To many of you, someone could get splinched," he answered. I didn't understand what that meant but didn't say anything about it.

I stepped into the fireplace and said loud and clearly, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

**Woohoo! This took me forever! Show your support by reviewing! :) Next chapter I'll focus on the twins I know I've been neglecting them a bit.**


	4. Revolting

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, tip: don't take two AP courses on a block schedule. This was kind of hard to write at first, not my best.**

**Things will start going faster after this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm JKR and I own everything HP (lol) kidding people kidding jeez :)**

_Hermione came barreling into her cousins' room in full blown hysteria, just as she did everyday after school._

_ The routine had become so familiar the older, girls didn't even have to ask what was wrong anymore. Jillian cradled her sobbing cousin into her arms, while Jackie dived under the bed for the stash of treats._

_ Hermione loved the taste of chocolate melting on her tongue, it had a way of making things feel better. But with her dentist as parents, she hardly ever got to enjoy it at home._

_"I'm a Know-it-all," she whispered defeatedly._

_ "What! Who called you that?!"I'll get them for you!" Shouted her cousin Jackie._

_ "Was it Berry?" asked Jillian ignoring her sister._

_ Hermione nodded._

_"Mione you can't keep letting her get to you like that! Your are not a Know-it-all you are an intellectual." Stated Jillian smiling at her affectionately._

_"Intellectual? What does that mean?" She asked curiously._

_Her cousins gave her a look, they never just told her things, she had to figure them out herself._

_"Intellectual," she repeated slowly, the only word she could think of that started with 'intel-' was the word, "intelligent." She said outloud figuring it out._

_ The two girls nodded their approval at the answer. Jackie handed her a piece of chocalate._

_"Don't you worry about Berry, Mione, she's just angry her name sounds like Strawberry Pop Tart," she chuckled._

_A fleeting smile flashed across Hermione's face, "I want to be with you guys," she said sadly._

_It was the first year she was going to school without her cousins at her side. They had graduated from Primary school, but she still had two more years left. They had been her armor against the school yard bullys, and now that they were gone, she had to fend for herself._

_"You could do it Hermione, your the strongest person I know." Said Jackie unwrapping a Mars Bar._

_"Yes you are! And soon You'll join us and when you do, the three of us could rule the school together. You'll be the smart one, I'll be the daring one and Jackie-Jackie will be the one who eats all the food," Jill finished looking over at her sister who was now stuffing her face with sweets._

_"Whaaat?" Jackie questioned, when she noticed the other two staring at her._

_They started laughing, Berry Poptart completely forgotten._

Jillian smiled at the memory. It was one of many that the three of them had shared together, before Hermione found out she was a witch.

Figuring that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, Jillian rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a soft "thud."

She made her way across the room, to the bed her sister was sleeping on, snoring loudly underneath a sea of blankets.

"Jackie!" She whispers tugging at the girl's arm, "Jackie!" The sleeping girl stirred a little than mumbled a few unintelligible words and went back to snoring.

Jillian sighed, her sister was never much of a morning person, like she was, one of the many differences between the two of them.

They were staying at George Weasley's apartment and if she wasn't mistaken the joke shop he owned was downstairs. She desperately wanted to see what a wizard prank shop looked like but figured it was best to wait until everyone woke up.

The apartment building was relatively large, in total there were four rooms. She quickly recognized the one decorated in the scarlet and gold as George's room, Angelina's room was across from it.

That puzzled her a bit they seemed so close she had just assumed, they were together.

The third bedroom was were she and Jackie were staying. She couldn't think what the forth room could be, probably an office or storage room, but she still wanted to check it out anyway.

The door was firmly shut, as if it hadn't been opened up in sometime. It required a bit of effort on her part, but it finally opened with a loud "pop" sound.

For a moment, she didn't move, in case someone woke up from the noise but she didn't here anything, not even the sound of a humming refrigerator, with a shrug she walked into the room.

It was a bedroom, decorated with the same red and gold banners as George's door, but these hanged from the cieling, swooping over the unmade bed.

An old fashioned broom was mounted on the center of a wall surrounding the broom was a bunch of pictures and posters- moving ones.

The most impressive thing was the Lion. Hanging on the wall opposite of the one with the broom and pictures was a huge poster of a lion. He roared silently, standing on his hind legs then he lowered into a sitting position. He repeated this over and over again.

He was so beautiful, Jillian wanted to get closer to it but she stumbled over something. Looking down she saw the floor was littered with weird little gadgets and toys. They looked lifeless, as if they onced used to move about but the batteries ran out.

She bent over and picked one up, inspecting it, never had she seen a toy like this-

"You shouldn't be in here."

The voice startled Jillian so much, she dropped the toy she had been holding.

Heart thumping, she turned to face a slightly cross looking Angelina. She wanted to apologize for intruding but the words came out as, "Who's room is this?"

She sighed,"Fred's." She said shortly. Jillian was going to ask who Fred was but she didn't get the chance, "Come on, if George finds us in here he's going to have a fit."

Jillian took in all she could of the captivating, room that belonged to the mysterious Fred, before closing the door quietly behind her.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHP**

Jackie and Jill got to help out with the store that day. They even got to wear the bright magneta robes like employees, making them feel like real witches.

"One of you can help with the shelving and the other could help sell the muggle devices to the coustomers," said George.

The two girls stated to bicker both refusing to pass up an opportunity to interact with the wizards in exchanged for organizing shelves.

"I'll help sell and you could shelve," said Jackie.

"But I wanna do it! Your not even good at speaking to people!"

"Yes I am! And anyway you're not even funny how do you expect to sell anything!" She snapped.

They went back and forth a few times, until George intervened and assigned Jill to shelving and Jackie to the muggle products.

When the doors opened at 9am dozens of people flooded into the shop, raiding the shelves out of materials.

Verity, one of the employees, showed Jill where to find the products that were to be shelved that day, there was at least a dozen boxes full.

"You go through all if this in one day?!" Asked Jillian, shocked.

Verity shrugged,"Give or take, but yeah the shop is always busy. Your going to need to restock after this first group dies down and again after the lunch rush."

It was tireless work. She had to keep running back and forth from the storage room because they were out of pygmy puffs or there weren't enough dungbombs or they needed more extendable ears. She just wanted to rest.

Jackie watched her sister a bit enviously. Jillian was having so much fun running around the store, while she sat there bored out of her mind, at the "muggle" section.

It seems not many wizards were interested in "Mary's Magic Mice" or the "Whoopee Cushion".

She was about to check out the rest of the store when a little girl, no more than six, stopped her.

"What are these?" She asked pressing down on one of the pink cushions, when it made a farting nose she giggled.

"Eww!"

"Its a whoopee cushion," Jackie answered, "you hide it under peoples chair and they sit on it and it makes a funny noise, its a muggle device."

"That is so cool, I've never seen a muggle toy before. How do you know?" She asked curiously.

"Well I happen to be a muggle myself," Jackie smiled.

"Wow I never met a muggle before! This is so exciting! I'll be right back!" She shouted running in an opposite direction.

She came back moments later with the a young woman who holding a baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry but my daughter seems to think you're a muggle," the woman said apologetically.

"Oh I am!"

"Really! I never expected to see a muggle here, I guess this integration rumor is true than!"The woman laughed.

The woman started to ask Jackie questions and the little girl started running around. Soon the everyone in the store had heard that there was a muggle in the building and suddenly the lame muggle section became increasingly more popular.

Many people wanted to talk to her and ask questions, some even wanted to take pictures with her, and others even wanted to buy her treats, but she turned those down.

Around lunch time, a sweet looking, elderly woman in striking viridescent robes came up to her.

"You're the muggle every one is speaking of." She said.

It wasn't a question but Jackie felt the need to answer, "Yes," not wanting to sound concieted added, "I believe so."

She laughed," Don't be modest of course you are! Here I bought these for you." She said handing her a tiny packet.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do this," she felt uncomfortable taking it from the old woman.

"I wanted to," smiled the old woman, "Keep it." She turned and left, her emerald robes swishing behind her.

After she left Jackie peeked inside the little package, there were two candies inside. Deciding to save one for Jill, she popped the other into her mouth.

It was disgusting, but when she tried to spit it out she couldn't. Instead it the candy quickly began dissolving. It formed a repulsive liquid that burned the inside of her throat it clogged her her airways cutting off her oxygen supply, she couldn't breathe- she couldn't scream.

The box dropped out her hand and she clutched at her throat. Someone nearby noticed and ran over to her, "What's wrong!?" Asked the person frantically.

"She's been poisoned!" Someone shouted.

Jackie felt something forming deep down in her throat, it had legs and it was slowly crawling its way upward. She felt the world start to fade, her vision blurred. She wanted nothing more than to die, if she died she wouldn't have feel it any longer.

She willed death to swing his ax, and take her. She could feel the thing climbing,and grazing her esophagus. she imagined a tapeworm slithering its way out of her, or maybe maggots extremely long ones with legs.

By now everyone, at the store had stop what they we're doing to stare at Jackie, not quit believing what was happening.

Someone tried to lay her down, but all she could do was focus on the creature slowly making its way up her mouth, the claws scraping the surface of her tongue as a worm like animal slid out of her opened jaw. Covered in salvia and bright crimson colored blood the "worm" was over 12 inches long and had a hundreds of tiny claws for feet.

Jackie screamed bloody murder, and the shop went completely dark.

**Really hate this chapter, very difficult to write, my transitions were horrible. How do out feel about Jackie and Jillian am I writing them okay? Feedback! Feedback! Any ideas in what's going to happen? Thanks you reading, reviewing, favoriting and following means a lot to me :)**


End file.
